parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Part 5: Paint Misbehaving Part 1/2
Here is part five of Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Narrator: As Puffa returned home, he picked up a key after getting 200 Tinker Tokens, and opened the next door. He went through the whole yard, and came to another entrance called Paint Misbehaving. As he arrived at the next area, he chased a bunch of sheep, and used as a step to reach high platforms. *Edward: Congratulations for activating the HoverSplat! Steer and move with the analog stick. Fire paint balls colors with A and B. Aim with the up button. Exit with R. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa, on the HoverSplat, puffed off, then collected the first machine part, and put himself in the four paint pots and went to Lenny, who was waiting to let him go by. *Lenny: Aren't you a little tall for an imperial guard? They must be recruiting 'em young nowadays. Go on in. *Narrator: Puffa went inside to collect the first Paint Misbehaving ticket, and having cleaned from himself from the paint, he hopped back into his Hoversplat, then went off on his journey. He dove in the water, and picked up the next machine part. He picked another energy pack, but continued on his journey once again, and now picked up the second machine part, and finished painted the bush paterns with different colours, then picked another ticket, which opened up a place of country. Then he went back to the main entrance he once went to. He puffed back and forth so hard that he was back at the entrance to meet Sonic, who had more news. *Sonic: Congratulations! I can now add a Double Jump move to your arsenal! Press A to jump twice if you're in the air. This gives you that extra boost to reach places you even can't try to reach. It doesn't work underwater and the boosters can't fire. Take a look back in Whoopie World: there's a switch that you can reach by double-jumping. Come find me again if you have 450 Tinker Tokens! *Narrator: So Puffa returned back to Paint Misbehaving and went off to find the third machine part and continued on his way. He went into a cave with electricity zaps and water until he picked the fourth machine part until the HoverSplat came back. *Puffa: Nicely done. *Narrator: He began to splash the flying rocks around the circle lights next to the water and collect the next ticket. Then he went back to the whitehouse and began to climb up and down and back and forth and went through the hole in the wall. Category:UbiSoftFan94